The Fall
by Mlie-Redfield
Summary: Sequel to Wesker's First Love. Kinda follows the event of REoriginal from Wesker's view, with a few changes. Complete
1. Chapter 1

This story is following the events in REoriginal, ignoring Zero completely…at least in this chapter XD Oh yeah, if you didn't know it, this is the sequel to Wesker's First Love. Might be good to read that first, so you'll know what happened before this ^^''' So.. all characters (except for my own ones) belong to Capcom~ Oh, and the title was actually Ma-121's idea ^^ she's awesome *nodnod*

...

Chapter 1

Albert Wesker, the captain of the STARS Alpha Team in Raccoon City, was in a secret control room on the first floor of the old mansion in Raccoon Forest. He was sitting in front of a few big monitors that were showing what the surveillance cams that were placed all over the building were taking up. Wesker had been in that mansion a lot of times before, but for the persons on the monitors – his team – it would be the first and last time they'd ever set a foot in there.

_Or in any other place…_Wesker smirked, and placed his sunglasses back in the right place. _Umbrella will get their combat data, and I will get my money…_ Unknown to anyone except for his _real_employers, Wesker only worked with the RPD to be able to cover up for Umbrella. Information that they didn't want to get public never did, since even the chief of police, Brian Irons, was being bribed by Umbrella. That man only cared about money and himself, and it was because of Umbrella that he'd been able to become chief of police. Wesker, on the other hand, wasn't only in on it for money – what he needed was more _power_, because having a lot of money but no power would get you nowhere. Those two things always walked happily hand in hand.

The Alpha Team had gone to the forest to look for the missing Bravo Team, that had been sent out to investigate the recent 'cannibal murders' that had occurred in the past few weeks. Of course, getting both STARS teams out here at the same time had all been planned, by no one less than Wesker himself. And Umbrella, since it was their very own zombified dogs that had been responsible for the different murders. Umbrella's up to this point biggest creation, the T-virus, had gotten loose in the labs beneath the old mansion, turning all of the employees into flesh-eating zombies, and all of the experiment-subjects had escaped from their cells and test-tubes. Together, they were all lurking somewhere in the mansion, waiting for the STARS-members, who'd surely meet their deaths before the sun rises in the morning. If the monsters didn't get to them, Wesker had some extra cards up his sleeves – his own plans to get rid of both of the teams. His main mission was indeed to get rid of any evidence of the T-virus's existence…

There were many STARS-members left now – Wesker had seen Kenneth Sullivan being murdered by a zombie, Forest Speyer had been killed by a flock of mutated crows, Joseph Frost had been attacked and killed by the zombie-dogs outside… And there were surely more to come.

_At least they can't return to the station… Bravo Team's helicopter is completely destroyed – since Wesker messed with the engine – and good old Brad 'Chickenheart' Vickers took of with Alpha's._Wesker had given Brad Vickers the role as Alpha's pilot for this mission, mostly for the simple reason that Wesker had known that Brad would take the first possible chance to get out of there when he found out what was going on, thinking only of his own safety, and leaving his comrades to face their worst nightmare. He had once again proven himself worthy of the nickname 'Chickenheart'.

But, much to Wesker's dislike, Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield and Barry Burton seemed to survive it all. They had gotten away from life-threatening situations alive, and Wesker swore to himself that he'd make their temporary luck end as soon as possible.

_For Jill, it looks like that time is here._ One of the monitors showed that she was in one of the old traps, the shotgun-room. Jill had removed the shotgun from its place, and with a satisfied and triumphant smile on her face, she went through the door and into the small square-shaped room. _There's no way she'll survive this._Wesker watched as Jill tried to open the door that would lead her out into the corridor, but it was locked. She turned around as the door to the shotgun room, the door she'd left open, slammed shut. It looked like Jill was panicking – not really a surprise since she was locked into a room where not even her precious lockpics could get her out – and it got even worse when the ceiling slowly began to descend, closing in on her head at a slow yet deadly speed.

Wesker's attention was suddenly caught by something that was happening on another monitor, showing what happened right outside of the room where she was caught. Barry was standing there, and it seemed like he was... helping her. Wesker glared at the screen, anger rushing up inside of him. _I thought I'd already convinced Barry. What if I really_ had _his family?! _Indeed, it didn't seem like Barry was ready to do _everything_ for his family. If Wesker's threat had been real, and not fake, this would be the point where he got rid of Barry's family.

After shooting at the lock, Barry managed to get the door opened, and pulled Jill out just seconds before the ceiling would've crushed her if she hadn't been saved. Indeed, it had been close. Wesker slammed his fist on the desk, and after watched Barry leave Jill alone once again, he stepped out of the control room, determined to tell Barry about the consequences of his actions. _I'll make sure he'll regret it..._

A few minutes later, Wesker was standing right behind a corner, leaning casually against the wall, arms folded, waiting for Barry to enter the hallway. It didn't take long for that to happen. As Barry walked past him – he was half-hidden in the shadows – Wesker spoke up. "So... Have you managed to get rid of Jill?"

Barry froze and turned around, his face full of fear and surprise. Barry knew about Wesker's plans, but not all of the important parts, that Wesker simply had... left out.

"I... uh... n-not yet..." Barry said, and Wesker shook his head.

"You do know what will happen to your family if you don't do as I say." Wesker sighed. "I guess we'll just have to change the plan a little, don't you think? How about this; you lure Jill down to the cells under the courtyard, and _I_ will take care of her." _And Chris and that Bravo medic when and if they manage to reach the labs._If they couldn't get there by themselves, Wesker would have to lead them there. After all, this was his game, and his rules were all that mattered.

Without another word, Wesker walked away, leaving Barry to his own thoughts. Oh, how easy it was to manipulate him if you just knew what he cares about the most. Right now, it was all going according to his plans. He entered the control room once again, sitting down in the comfy arm-chair in front of the monitors. This room wasn't marked out on any map, and for those who didn't know about it, it was impossible to find. The door leading to it looked just like the wall around it, and a painting of a landscape hung on it, completely hiding it, and making it into the most well-hidden room in he whole mansion. At least of the ones Wesker knew about... In order to open the door, you had to push a switch, which was placed as a small rock in the lower left corner of the painting, just about where a normal doorknob would've been placed. Wesker had found it by accident, when he was examining the painting. He had always thought that the rock looked a bit suspicious. After all, this room proved indeed to be useful for him.

Barry seemed to be on his way back to the front hall of the mansion, where Jill was at the moment. It almost looked like she was waiting for him. Wesker shook hid head. Jill should know that there wasn't any point in trusting someone, _anyone_, they could always betray you. He sighed. Distracted by his own thoughts, memories of what had happened so many years ago.

"Julie..." he whispered, the room remained as silent as ever. "I should've known that something wasn't right..." He returned his attention to the monitors once again, not wanting to think about his past anymore. It didn't matter, and it was too late to change anything. He had to focus on the present. Rebecca Chambers, Bravo Team's rookie medic, was sitting on a bed in a small storeroom on the first floor, reading a big old book. She must've heard something, because suddenly, she put the book down on the small table, and grabbed a can of... was that insecticide? Wesker chuckled. If that was the only weapon she had, _this_ would be easy.

…

(A/N: After deciding that trying to write a mix between Jill's and Chris's stories from both REmake and Original would be way too complicated, this plot was what I thought of instead. XD Anyways, hope you liked it ^^)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, yay! The third is on its way too ^^ ...soon, at least, hehe

---

As Wesker tried to think of the best way to get rid of the young medic, the door to the storeroom opened. He turned on the volume on that monitor just in time to hear the rookie cry out in fear, at the same time as she sprayed the insecticide at whoever it was that had come through the door.

_It seems like things are getting interesting around here..._

The medic's scream was soon followed by Chris's surprised "woah!". He covered his eyes with his hands to protect them from getting more of the chemical into them. Rebecca had finally realized by that time that it wasn't a monster, and she lowered the can, picking up a small bottle of water and a napkin from the first aid kit in her bum bag, and she looked like she really regretted what she'd just done.

_Just as I thought, not much of a weapon. If that girl had had a gun instead, I wouldn't have to worry about Chris anymore..._Wesker sighed. It had been a long day, and the sky was quickly getting darker. It was already evening, and there were still a big number of surviving STARS-members running around in the big old mansion. _I'm sure they won't be a match for the ultimate B.O.W though..._ He turned his attention back to the little duo again.

Rebecca was mumbling things as "I'm so, so sorry" and "don't rub at your eyes anymore when I'm done with this." She seemed nervous and ashamed, her cheeks were bright red. She took a step away from him, putting the bottle and the napkin back in her bag, and Chris blinked a few times, it looked like it was hard for him not to rub at them.

"I managed to clean away the worst of it..." Rebecca said. "I really didn't mean to do that, I'm sorry! I thought you were one of the monsters."

Chris smiled at her. "It's alright, at least it doesn't hurt that much anymore. You're from Bravo team, right?"

_Of course she's with Bravo, there are only two STARS teams in Raccoon, you idiot. And she's not in your team..._Wesker grinned. He was starting to get bored and a bit tired, and he really wasn't in the mood for stupid questions like that one.

The rookie nodded. "Yeah, my name's Rebecca Chambers. I'm Bravo's field-medic, and I joined the team just last month." Her eyes beamed with pride. She was indeed the youngest STARS-member, only 18 years old.

Wesker once again tried to shake away the thoughts of his past, since he remembered that he'd joined Umbrella at the same age as Rebecca had joined the Bravo team. And a few years later, his whole life had changed, _he_ had changed. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't stop thinking about the reason as to why he'd changed so much, about Julie's betrayal. It had set deep scars in his heart, his body, and he doubted he'd ever be able to heal those wounds. He knew he'd never be the same again. Now, it was _his_ turn to betray the ones who trusted him, who thought he was their captain.

"Are you really alright?" Rebecca asked, and Wesker once again focused on their conversation.

"Yeah, at least I think so. I can still see, anyway." He grinned. "I'm Chris Redfield, from Alpha team. Are you the only one from Bravo here?"

Rebecca sighed. "Well... since Kevin had to make a forced landing with the helicopter, he and Edward stayed behind to find out what had gone wrong, while the rest of us spread out to look for clues for the murders, since we were in the right area...That's when we were attacked by some crazy dogs, and I ran into this mansion. I have no idea if anyone else made it here." She lowered her gaze. She obviously wasn't happy about how this had turned out at all. Her first mission, and she finds herself facing zombies and mutated animals. That should be great fo her future career.

Chris patted her lightly on her shoulder, and she slowly looked up at him, tears running down her face.

_I'm sure she'll be easy to break..._

"I see..." Chris said. "But there's nothing else you could've done anyway, it's good you're here, you know."

"I guess you're right." The young medic dried her tears. "It's strange though, Kevin serviced the helicopter just recently, but still, something went wrong with the engine. It was such a short flight." She sighed.

_What's this, she's not going to mention anything about the zombies? Is an engine failure stranger than that or what? I wonder how she even managed to-_

"And what are those strange creatures doing here? I dropped my gun somewhere when I ran away from them, it just doesn't make any sense! I thought this mansion was abandoned!"

_...I guess she's not as dumb as I thought she was. Then again... she's already out of college. Almost like a genius, but nowhere near as good as Alexia Ashford. Graduated at the age of ten..._ But Alexia Ashford wasn't at all like normal people...

"Aren't they done talking soon? I've got two other idiots to keep a look on. If they leave the mansion..." Wesker mumbled to himself. _I'd have to get to the control room at the residence to be able to see what happens to them there, only problem is that there_ isn't _any control room there!_

He hadn't listened to the last parts of the conversation, but it seemed like Chris and Rebecca were on their way out of the storeroom. Since they weren't even close to getting out into the courtyard, Wesker instead started to look for Barry and Jill, either together or on their own.

He spotted Jill just as she entered the front hall again, this time on the second floor, and Barry was walking towards her.

Wesker turned off the sound on the other monitor, and let this one make it easy for him to hear what Barry had to say this time.

"Barry!" Jill said as she saw him.

"Jill, what's going on?" Barry replied. "Any clues?"

"No, but something is definitely really wrong with this mansion."

"Yeah, it sure is a dangerous place Maybe we should secure our escape route first, and then try to find the captain and Chris? We can't go through the main door, that's was too risky, with all those dogs outside... We'd be an easy target, not knowing which way to go... There must be a backdoor somewhere, we just have to find it."

"Okay, let's separate again." Jill said. "That way, we might find both the door and our missing teammates faster, don't you think?"

Barry nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. See you around Jill." He smiled, and turned back the way he'd come, and Jill entered the door next to the one she'd gone through to get to the hall.

It led her into a narrow corridor, and the far wall was smeared with blood. Jill gasped when she noticed it, but she still went closer, like she'd wanted to find out what had happened. She opened the door, and stepped out onto a small balcony. At first, she didn't see anything interesting, but then... Her gaze fell on a corpse in a corner, and she slowly walked closer. When she saw who it was, she screamed.

"Oh God, Forest!" She backed away, scared by the sight, and a flock of crows approached her. She ran as fast as she could back into the hallway, closing the door behind her, falling down to the floor, covering her face in her hand.

Wesker had seen Forest die. It had been cruel, he'd been pecked to death by the very same flock of crows that Jill had managed to outrun. _One more for her to add to the list of dead comrades. I wonder why he hasn't turned into a zombie yet..._

After a long pause that had given Wesker enough time to pour up a new cup of coffee, Jill once again stood up, drying her tears with the back of her hand, and went through the door to the hall, and then through the one she'd first entered from. She stopped by the first door to her left, the door that led in to a corridor, to the room where the Yawn was. And the Yawn... It seemed like it would get a little bite even before Jill got there.

Richard Aiken, Bravo Team's communications expert, had stumbled upon the room. And Chris and Rebecca were getting closer faster than Wesker had thought they would.

_This may make things harder... If they all go together, I can't continue with my plans. There's only one person who can help me now..._


	3. Chapter 3

Finally done with this chapter X3  
I jut seriously need to thank the awesome movie X-Men Origins: Wolverine for the inspiration I got from it, and the line I borrowed and changed. Not gonna tell you which one, 'cause that would kinda spoil that fantastic movie x3  
Anyways, the fourth chapter will be finished very soon too, just need to end it in a good way. So.. hope you'll like this chapter ^^

...

Knowing that he couldn't take care of this by himself, Wesker picked up the phone and dialed a number. A few minutes later, a man picked up on the other end.

"Hello?" the man said.

"William, what's the current situation at the Training Facility?"

The man, William Birkin, sighed. "It's worse than you can imagine. You were right, there has been an outbreak here too, but... almost the whole facility has been overrun by Dr Marcus's leeches. I guess killing him once wasn't enough. It's just as we feared, he seems to be back, and if he is, he would want his revenge. Albert, it's been ten years, why now? What went wrong?!"

"Calm down now, Will." He replied. "Sure, it might be a lot worse than we first thought, but we can still fix this. Are there any STARS-members over there? If I haven't counted wrong, two of them might have gotten lost during Bravo's run towards the mansion. Two who weren't killed by the dogs..."

"Yeah, there are two here, though one of them seems to be very badly injured. He was probably attacked by one of Umbrella's toys. He can barely walk."

Wesker smirked. _Then they're all where I want them to be._ "William, get over here, and we'll blow up the Training Facility. Then, we'll continue with the original plan." With that, he hung up the phone. _I'll make sure it all goes according to my plans..._

When William finally entered the control room, he sat down in a chair next to Wesker, breathing heavily.

Wesker looked at him and smirked. "Why are you so tired? You look like someone who just ran for his life..." William glared at him.

"Funny Albert, _very_ funny." he shook his head, now smiling instead of glaring. "Well, at least it proves that you still have some of your humor left..."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I just..." William sighed. "I _know_ what you've been through, okay? But Albert... it was more than ten years ago! Why don't you just let go of it?"

Wesker looked away, unknowingly biting his lower lip. He had to calm down, getting angry at William wouldn't make things better now. "I know that, William. I know that it probably never meant anything to her, but it was real for _me_. It's jut that... never mind. Can we _please_continue this conversation another time? I believe we have more important things to do than discuss what can't be changed, like getting rid of the Training Facility and James Marcus once and for all."

"Right, I'll take care of that, and you'll focus on the STARS. But... don't you think they'll hear the blow? It's not really silent..."

"They might." Wesker replied calmly. But that doesn't mean that they can do anything about it, can they?"

Just as he'd finished that sentence, William nodded, and the sound of a loud explosion could be heard through Raccoon Forest.

"Wow." William said. "We're far away from it, but we could still hear it that good. Umbrella sure has some good explosions." He grinned. "As long as it couldn't be heard all the way to the city... And I just hope that the Ecliptic Express didn't take any damage."

"And why is that?" Wesker was trying to locate all of the surviving STARS. William still wasn't aware of how troublesome it'd possibly get. "It's just a train anyway..."

"I was thinking about using it to get out of here. Annette can probably pick me up a bit down along the tracks, don't want her to get attacked by the dogs... Of course, I'd have to blow the train up to clear all of the evidence."

"Oh, so _now_ you care about your wife?" he was almost finished locating them.

"My G-virus is important to me, and she knows it." He mumbled.

"If you say so..." before William could reply, Wesker quickly changed the subject. "Okay, so the problem over here is that Jill..." he pointed at the right monitor. "...soon will meet these two, Rebecca and Chris, and of course, Richard." As he said the names, he let William know who he was talking about by pointing at the right monitors. There were a few to keep track of... "So, what do you suggest we do about it?"

"You said that you'd convinced Barry to work with you, right?" Wesker nodded in reply. "Then how about you contact him, and get him to meet that duo?"

"Good idea, William. Maybe I could get him to come out from the balcony – Forest is over there, dead of course – and lure them in there. No doubt, Forest will soon turn into a mindless zombie."

His friend nodded. "Do it, Albert."

"You'll never stop calling me that, will you?" he asked as he picked up his radio. William and his wife, Annette, were the only ones who still called him by his first name, while the rest knew him simply as Wesker. And of course, he'd blame the name-change on _her_. Then again, it actually _was_ her fault.

"Nope, no matter how-"

Wesker had raised his free hand, indicating that he was about to use the radio, and William fell silent. He pushed the button, and began to talk. "Barry, listen to me carefully. I need you to head back to the front hall, to the balcony on the second floor. You already know who's lying there, so it won't be a surprise for you. When I give you a signal, you have to head out t the hall again, make it look like you just found out about him being dead. Convince your two _friends_ about it, and get them to enter. Make sure they stay there for a while, and then go through the door right next to it in the hall. You'll find Jill and Richard there, pretend that you're surprised to see them there. Jill has already seen Forest. And remember, I'll be watching you closely." Without waiting for a reply, he turned off the radio.

"Um... are you sure he'll remember all of that? Was a lot of information, you know."

"Oh, he knows perfectly fine that he has to listen to what I tell him. After all, I've got his dear family..."

"And that's just a lie, isn't it? You sure are cruel..."

"Well, I might be, but at least I got him to do what I want." He looked at the monitors. "It looks like Barry has made it to the balcony. It's showtime."

"But Albert, how could you be so sure which way the duo would take? I mean, from where they were, there's a lot of paths to choose between. What made you think they'd choose this one?"

"I was simply hoping they would. If they hadn't, I would've thought of something else. But since that's not a problem now, let's watch the show." He turned up the volume, and leant back in the chair. He would definitely enjoy this. It was way too easy to plant a spy without anyone knowing it. This would indeed turn out to be a night to remember. And speaking of spies...

"Um... Albert... I think you need to see this..."


	4. Chapter 4

It took longer than I thought to get this finished, since I changed a little thing in the storyline and had to rewrite... but... here it is ^^ And thanks goes to yamiishot for the help ^^ The next chapter will be up as soon as possible, but since I have to rewrite the whol thing... XD yeah... But this is a better solution than what I'd first planned ^^

...

Chapter 4

"What is it now?" Wesker said. He was starting to get irritated.

William didn't say anything though, he simply pointed towards one of the monitors.

"What?!" Wesker nearly shouted. "You have to be kidding..."

He took off his sunglasses, and leant closer to the small screen, his heart pounding faster. He took a deep breath, and picked up his radio again. "Barry, new instructions. I need you to get Jill and Richard to follow you to the courtyard, tell them that you think you've found a way out, that you went into the door t the balcony when you were searching for Jill. I've made sure their radios won't be working around here." He once again turned it off before Barry could reply, but the monitor that was showing the man was enough for Wesker to see that the message had gotten through to him.

"Albert... Are you sure that–"

"_Yes_ I'm sure. As soon as these slow people have moved out to the courtyard, I'll take the shortcut to get to the Guardhouse before them, and there... I'll finish _this_ once and for all too."

"What do you mean with 'finish'? Like... kill her? Can you really do that? I mean... do you really _want_ to do that?"

"William. Get on the train and get out of here. Now's your big chance. I don't _need_ anymore help."

"Okay, fine." The scientist stood up. "Just... take this, in case something unexpected happens. Good luck." He gave Wesker a syringe, and walked away.

A few minutes later, Barry had gotten Chris and Rebecca to go out on the balcony, and as the duo walked closer, Forest slowly stood up. He had finally turned into a zombie. Chris and Rebecca backed away, and tried to open the door. It was locked, and the crows were on their way. Chris, being Alpha's best marksman, carefully took aim, and shot down the crows. He shouted something, and Rebecca nodded. When all of the crows that had shown up had been shot down, Forest was halfway from them.

In the room next to them, Richard's back was pressed against the mouldering wall, pain on his face as he looked up at the newly arrived Jill. Richard was badly injured, and judging by the wound, he must've been bitten by a snake. A _giant_ snake, the Yawn. The STARS were slowly being eliminated, there was no way he could survive that bite, the poison was already running through his veins.

How he'd survived the attack from the Yawn, managing to make it out of that hellish room, would forever be a mystery. The only person who knew the truth was slowly drifting away into his final rest. It was now over for Richard Aiken.

Barry walked into the room just as Jill started to cry, another one of her comrades had died, and she couldn't have done anything to help him. Barry comforted her, told her that they'de better get out of that room, that he'd found a backdoor.

"So Chris is already on his way over there?" Jill said, and dried her tears. It wasn't the first time she cried that evening. "But... Barry... Why didn't Chris go with you now?"

Barry shrugged. "He told me to make sure that you were safe, and that he'd wait for us over there."

It seemed like that answer was good enough for Jill, since she stood up, and followed him through the door.

Back on the small balcony, Rebecca was trying to open the well-locked door, while Chris had his gun aimed at Forest. Or rather, what used to be him. When Barry and Jill were way out of sight, Wesker pushed the button that would unlock the door, and Rebecca almost fell forwards as it opened. She quickly grabbed the handle and the wall, and managed to regain her balance. Chris turned around as he heard her surprised scream, and quickly moved over to her, both of them hurrying out of the door and closing it behind them.

It would be interesting to see where these two headed, since they didn't know about the backdoor Barry had been talking about. Wesker waited impatiently, from here on, they'd have to figure everything out themselves. He had to hurry if he wanted to get to the guardhouse before the others. They were almost out in the courtyard, and once they'd gotten outside, Wesker would be unable to see what they were doing.

It wouldn't be easy to stay out of their way, but it was a risk he was willing to take – his top priority right now was to find out what _she_ was doing here, after all these years, after everything she'd put him through.

"I'll make sure she regrets it..." he mumbled as he closed the secret door behind him. He had no time to lose.

Not everyone got a chance like this, a chance to meet up with their past, and perhaps do something about it. Those who did get it however... After this, nothing would be the same. Wesker had changed a lot once, and depending on the situation, he might have to do it again. Because when destiny comes by, it's impossible to do anything about what's already been written in stone.

When he reached the guardhouse, he quickly made his way to the corridor outside the room where Plant 42 was. He had a feeling that _she_ would be somewhere around there. After all, that corridor was the 'center' part of he small building.

He leant back against the wall, and suddenly, he heard a weir buzzing sound. He turned his head towards the source of the sound, and found himself facing –

–_Bees? What the hell has Umbrella been doing over here?_

It was bees, but not ordinary ones, these were a lot bigger. _This must be the T-virus's doing..._

As he took out his gun to shoot them down – he didn't have anything better to do anyway – a door opened.

Without looking, he knew who it was. It could only be one person, the person he'd waited so long for... the day of his revenge had finally come. Wesker put his gun in the holster, and walked as silently as he possibly could towards the corner, the steps of the other person were slowly getting closer.

"Did you really think I would let you escape this time?" he said with a cold voice, just as the person rounded the corner and faced him. He'd been right when he'd guessed who the footsteps belonged to.

The woman in front of him froze in a mix of shock and fear, and simply stared at him. "...Albert?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Yay, it's finished n__n sorry if it's abit short though, but I hope you'll like it ^^  
_

"_Albert_? I left that name a long time ago." Wesker said with a cold voice. The woman in front of him didn't say anything, and before Wesker could react, she jumped through an open window and disappeared in the darkness. Wesker didn't move at first, too shocked to fully realize what had happened. _At least she still remember my name..._ he sighed, shaking his head. "That doesn't matter anymore" he mumbled. Nothing does." He walked up to the window, staring out at nothing – looking, but not quite seeing.

The door behind him opened up once more, and he spun around quickly. He hadn't at all been prepared. "Barry." He said, and the other man looked at him, closing the door behind him. "Is Jill nearby?" He asked as he stepped away from the window. _If _she _hadn't escaped, Barry would've seen her. Maybe she knew, maybe she heard that he was coming?_ No matter what the reason had been, she had once again disappeared. It wouldn't be as easy as he'd thought at all...

Barry nodded. "She's just checking another room back there. I don't think it'll take her that long to get here..." He glanced back at the door, then took a few steps away from it, probably not wanting Jill to hear them talking.

"Good work on getting her here, Barry. Now, there are a few more things I would like to discuss with you. Firstly, are you prepared to _get rid of_ Jill for me? And Chris and the others too, when you encounter them, of course."

Barry stared at him. "No, I can't. That wasn't part of our deal!"

Wesker sighed. "Well Barry, like I said to you before, I have my orders. I _have_ to follow them, and I need your help to succeed."

"But is it really necessary for you to completely destroy S.T.A.R.S.? I mean... isn't there any other way? And what about my family!?"

Wesker raised an eyebrow. _So he really thinks he has a say in this? Pathetic. _"No, there is't any other way. It all has to be done exactly like I say. Your family? I will guarantee their safety. They won't be harmed in any way if you follow my orders. Have I made myself clear?" Surely, it wouldn't be easy for Barry to betray his _friends_, mush less kill them, but this was all part of the original plans, and Wesker wouldn't tolerate any delays at all. "Very well then." He said as Barry nodded at his question. "I'll leave you for now, and when you get to the labs, I hope you've taken care of everything."

And with that, he climbed out of the window, much like _she_ had done not too long ago. The plan was now fully set into motion, and it was time for the serious parts to begin. He could no longer control Barry like he'd down up until now, he just had to hope that he'd convinced the man enough with what he'd told him. _It would've been interesting if Jill was standing on the other side of the door, listening to every word..._ he couldn't help but smirk at that thought. _And... I wonder what happened with Chris and the rookie..._ he'd get all of his answers when he finally reached the labs.

* * *

When Wesker finally arrived to the tunnels, quickly making his way through them, he suddenly spotted Enrico Marini, Bravo Team's captain, in the underground below the courtyard, the path between the Guardhouse and the labs. He hadn't expected him to be alive, hadn't expected him to survive this far. _I guess it's my job to change that._ Without hesitating, he took up his gun and fired two bullets, both of them hitting their target – the surprised Bravo captain, who stumbled backwards, eventually hitting the hard rock wall, and falling down onto the cold ground. _That should do the trick._

Wesker left him like that, convinced that it wouldn't take too long for any creature to get curious about where the smell of blood came from. Though, something even more unexpected happened – _Jill_, who was still very much alive, entered the tunnel where Enrico was, and he stopped, focusing on them for the moment. They'd gotten there a lot faster than he'd expected. It must've taken a lot more time than he thought to search through the whole courtyard looking for any clues about where the woman from his past had ran off to. When he didn't find anything, he figured it'd be for the best to just try and get to the labs as fast as he could. Though it didn't seem like that would be fast enough.

And it didn't seem like two bullets had been enough to kill Enrico. _It must be because of the vest. Now why didn't I think about that!?_

"…Jill?" Enrico said quietly, his voice hardly more than a whisper, lifting his head to look at her as she stepped closer, and saw him.

"Enrico! You're alive!" she sounded relieved, but that didn't last long, seeing his injuries.

"Stop!" Enrico said as she got closer. "Are you with anybody, Jill?"

_That man just won't shut up, will he?  
_

"No... but why?" Jill said. Apparently, Barry must've taken another route, if he wasn't with her. Though, for Wesker, that only made things better.

"The S.T.A.R.S. are finished." Enrico's voice was getting a bit more quiet the more he spoke. He couldn't have a lot of strength left anymore.

Wesker walked to the corner quietly, lifting his gun slowly. He couldn't let the man tell Jill anything she didn't have to know at the moment...

"Someone is a traitor, Umbrella set us up." Enrico continued, and before he could say anything else, Wesker fired, and that round ended the Bravo captain's life instantly.

"Enrico!" Jill screamed. "No, not you too, you can't b dead!"

Wesker left the tunnel, leaving the woman alone with Enrico's last words. Not long after, he could hear another pair of footsteps. They had to belong to Barry, it sure seemed like he had entered the scene at just the right time.


	6. Chapter 6

It seemed like the history repeated itself in the labs – even if it was a different lab this time; Wesker was standing in the doorway, watching Julie as she took a sample of everything of use and put it in an attaché case. Wesker had been standing there for a few minutes before she actually noticed him. When she did, he just chuckled slightly, shaking his head.

"What's so funny?" Julie asked as she put the now filled case on a table, tilting her head to the side, studying him.

Wesker closed the door behind him and leaned his back against it. "Nothing really." He shrugged. "It's just like déjà vu though. Who sent you this time?" he didn't sound angry, rather, amused, and the person he'd once been, before his change, before Julie's betrayal, seemed to get the upper hand, and he actually smiled, like he hadn't done for so long, as he took off his sunglasses and put them next to the attaché case. She'd changed him once, perhaps she could do it again…

"Nobody sent me." She sighed. "Listen, Umbrella is under investigation, and you should leave the company for good as soon as you can. And besides…" she closed the case, lifting it up from the table. It was a bit heavier than she'd first thought it would be. "…the Agency wants to hire you. I don't know why they wanted me to tell you about it, instead of anyone of their higher-ups…"

"…The Agency?" Wesker said as Julie walked towards the door that he was blocking. "Is that where you work now?" he slowly moved away from the door.

"Maybe… Accept their offer and find out for yourself." She opened the door, then turned to face him again, giving him a small card, with a strange logo on it. "It'll be best for both of us if we stay out of each others' ways. There was never anything between us, and there'll never be." With those cold words, the roles were changed. Now she was the one who walked away, leaving him behind. What Wesker didn't know was that a single tear had fallen slowly down her face, soon joined by more… It seemed like she hadn't been all that honest about what she was feeling.

When the door had closed between them, Wesker quickly thought up his new plans. He knew that there was an attaché case with a small surveillance camera-screen, which, just like the screens in the monitor room back in the mansion, could show different locations of the area.

After a few minutes of searching, he finally found it, shoved away in one of the many wooden drawers. The single screen was indeed small, but it would be enough for him, to be able to do what he had to do for his plans. He started the monitor, finding out the location of one of the small group of S.T.A.R.S.-members. Chris and Rebecca were in the projector room, looking at the slides in the projector, this one showing –

"Oh, shit." Wesker said as he saw the photo of him and his old research team. Thanks to his sunglasses, it was all too easy to recognize him. He'd forgotten all about those slides. _Now they know that I'm a traitor… _No need to assume anything too early though, the situation could still be saved. Maybe it was for the best that they'd found it out that way…

Just as he he was about to start looking for Jill and Barry, he heard the elevator stop, and they both walked into the room not long after. He quickly closed the small case, putting on his sunglasses, glad that _something_ was going according to his plans. _It's time…_

"Wesker!" Jill sounded surprised to see him.

"Thank you, Barry." Wesker turned around, facing them both, watching as Barry lifted his gun, and aimed it at Jill.

"Well, what do you know…" Jill said, glancing at the gun.

"Oh, don't blame Barry for everything." Wesker said, walking up to the big computer screens, next to a large containment tube… "I hear that his wife and two daughters will be in great danger if he doesn't do everything I tell him to."

Jill sighed. "Wesker, you're pathetic."

"Well, you shouldn't worry too much, _dear_, you'll soon be free from this anyway." He typed in something on the keyboard, checking the status of the Bio Organic Weapon next to him.

"Why do you want to eliminate S.T.A.R.S.!?" Jill asked. "Why are you betraying us!?"

"Believe it or not," Wesker said, "but that's Umbrella's intention."

"So you're just a slave of Umbrella."

"Smart girl." Wesker said, still watching the screen, taking in every little bit of information. This could turn out exactly like he wanted it to… "But I think you misunderstand me. The things you mentioned means nothing to me. I'll burn everything up with this entire laboratory." He turned around, and aimed his own gun at Jill. "Barry, go up on the ground and wait there. I'll take care of Jill myself."

"Barry…" Jill said as th man lowered his gun and walked away, without even looking at her.

"You've gotta love Barry." Wesker said when he heard the elevator return to the surface. "He must really be afraid of Umbrella."

"You and Umbrella took his family, you –" before Jill could say more, Wesker hit her with his gun, and she fell to the floor, still aiming his gun at her as she sat up slowly.

"Umbrella?" Wesker chuckled. "Well, I might have pulled some strings to get Barry to obey my orders, but it had nothing to do with Umbrella. I just used Barry for my personal interests, so I wouldn't have to do _everything_ myself. Though, you and Barry seem to think I was following Umbrella's orders. That company means nothing to me."

"What!?" Jill obviously couldn't think of anything better to say for the moment, being as shocked as she was but what he'd told her. "What are you planning then!?"

Wesker sighed. "I guess it's time to reveal my plans. You won't live long enough to tell anyone about them anyway." He walked back to the control panel, typing in more commands with his left hand, still holding the gun in his right. When he was finished, he looked over to the tube. "It's magnificent…" he mumbled.

"So you did it all for the sake of this thing?" Jill said. She was now standing up again.

"It's the ultimate Bio Organic Weapon, Tyrant." He turned towards her. "You know, I hate good byes." Just as he was about to shoot Jill, Barry, who had fooled him, and never gone up on the ground as he'd told him to, shot _him_ instead, and he helplessly fell to the floor next to the controls. The pain almost blinded him, but he was determined to not let it stop him.

"Barry!" Jill seemed very happy to see her teammate again. A person whod' so obviously betrayed her only minutes earlier.

"Forgive me…" Barry said.

"No, you're not to blame, Barry. It's all Umbrella's and Wesker's fault."

Barry sighed. "I just couldn't bare to turn my back at my friends one more –" before he could finish the sentence, Wesker hit the activation switch, completely draining the tube from the strange fluid. The Tyrant hit the glass with its giant hand twice, and when the glass didn't break, he used his left one, the one more like a claw, instead, and the glass broke. It took it first two steps out of the tube, and Barry and Jill moved backwards, away from it. Barry aimed his gun at the large creature.

Wesker stood up, laughing a cold laugh, that was interrupted by coughing. He still hurt too much from the bullet. He reached up a hand to hold on his own right shoulder, where he'd been hit. "Jill and Barry, together… in hell." He watched as the Tyrant kept on walking, heading for the duo, but suddenly turned its face against _him._ "…What….?" The Tyrant hit him, hard, and he once again fell to the floor.

Jill and Barry fired as many bullets as they possibly could at their new enemy, and after a log struggle, it too fell to the floor, silent. The duo hurried out of the lab, and when the elevator arrived on the floor above, they almost ran into Chris and Rebecca.

"There you are! Wesker is–" Chris started, but a female voice, along with a beeping sound, interrupted him. It was the self-destruct sequence. Wesker had pushed the button in a last attempt to get rid of the last S.T.A.R.S.-members.

"There's no time to talk, we must leave, now." Jill said, and they all hurried away, soon reaching an elevator leading up to the surface that Chris and Rebecca had found earlier. Suddenly, a message could be heard over their radios.

"This is Brad, I'm running out of fuel. If anyone's alive, contact me now! This is your last chance!"

They didn't have to be told twice, they ran even faster, reaching the elevator quickly.

When the elevator stopped, they walked out on a heliport, finding some signal rockets they could use to lead Brad right. Chris activated it, and they all stood at a safe distance, watching as it made it way high up in the sky, praying that the pilot would see it. Not long after, the ground started to tremble, and the Tyrant made its second appearance. All those bullets, and no result. They had no chance at all against it in another fight. Still, they couldn't just stand there.

After a lot of running and shooting, they could finally hear the sound of a helicopter getting closer. "Use this! Kill that thing!" Brad screamed, throwing out a rocket launcher. Now, they at least had a chance. One shot with the powerful weapon, and the monster fell to the ground in pieces. Brad landed the helicopter, and they all made their way inside. The mansion blew up a few seconds after they'd reached a safe distance from it, and without knowing what had happend to Wesker – though they were sure they wouldn't see him among he living again – they relaxed for the first time in hours. They were glad that the nightmare was finally over, but what they didn't know was that this was only the beginning.

* * *

  
Okay, this was the last chapter of The Fall. But don't worry, another story will be up as soon as it's finished, which will explain a few things a bit more... so... Hope you liked this story ^^  
Thank goes to Vogue for the info about all of Wesker's organizations, and to yamiishot for the help ^^ And ugh, the upload of this chapter hasn't gone that well. Had to delete it tqice before it turned out as I wanted ^^''''''''''''''


	7. Final Chapter

I haven't uploaded any fanfics for a long time now, so I figured it was time to do something about it XD "The Fall" never got a real ending - until now. It feels more finished than it did before, so I'm happy enough ^^

* * *

  
Wesker was sure he wouldn't have to worry about Julie anymore after this. Sure, her words had been cold, but he knew that they were true, and now, he could concentrate on more important matters instead. The STARS-members thought that he was dead –and they would soon have their very last battle, the Tyrant would surely kill them – but whatever it was that William Birkin had given the Alpha Team captain had revived him, and he was once again back among the living, even if he didn't feel as "alive" as before. The Tyrant's big claw had pierced right through him, and before the virus – was that what it was, a virus? – began to do its work, he _had_ been dead, but now, he was alive again, and the wound in his stomach didn't hurt as much as it had only moments before.

He walked up to the main computer in the room. He knew that since the self-destruct system was activated, that he didn't have much time, but he figured that he at least could steal a little information from Umbrella before the whole place blew up. The computer was already turned on, the screensaver which was Umbrella's logo was spinning slowly in the middle of the otherwise black screen, so he started to type as soon as he got his hands on the keyboard, taking off his sunglasses as the computer loaded. When he'd taken them off, he suddenly remembered what he'd told William was the reason why he wore them, and when his mind wandered back to the labs where he'd learnt about Julie's betrayal, all those years ago, he smirked at the memory. "Red from crying" was what he'd told his old friend. But that was far from the truth.

"She didn't have to punch me…" he murmured, slightly amused. "Had to wear those stupid sunglasses only to hide the black eye…" but still, Wesker had gotten so used to wearing them, that even when the marking had disappeared, he kept them on. He was sure he was considered being crazy because of that, but now, after taking the substance that probably _was_ a virus after all, he had a whole new reason to keep the shades on again. Though, he wouldn't find that out for himself until later…

An electronic voice from the computer caught his attention, it had finally finished loading. Though, the Red Queen – Umbrella's newly installed computer system, which, much to Wesker's aggravation, even had a voice – didn't seem to want to co-operate with him this time. "Due to the emergency condition, all data has been backed up to the U.M.F-013."

"What?" Wesker said tiredly and sighed, typing in more commands. He would have his way, and he didn't care if the computer system would let him or not. He pressed enter, and a warning sign came up on the screen in front of him."Wesker, Albert." The Red Queen continued. "I have taken it upon my authority to revoke your access privileges to the mainframe system."

"Impossible!" he said under his breath, slamming his fist right into the screen. "You will regret this my lady. That, I promise." He was angry. And one of the many effects from the virus made itself clear, even though he himself wasn't aware of it. His eyes turned red, if only for a second. "Time to make a slight change in the plan then." He mumbled. "I'll collect the data later, I need to concentrate on securing an escape-route first of all..." the self-destruct system was still running, an electronic voice – not the Red Queen, thankfully, he'd had enough of her already – told him about it every ten seconds or so, the voice barely making itself heard over the loud warning beam that could've been mistaken by a fire-alarm. As he hurried out of the lab, his mind began to line up the possible side-effects that the virus might give him. He hadn't seen his own ice blue eyes turning red himself yet, but he still kind of knew that something like that would occur sooner or later. He'd seen that on a few of the early test-subjects of Umbrella's viruses.

The "side-effect" that his mind seemed to be most interested in for the moment was what had happened to Lisa Trevor. The Progenitor virus had been tested on her and her mother, and since it didn't give any results on her mother, Jessica, she'd been killed, and Lisa was left alone. The virus mutated her into a monster, and Wesker wasn't completely sure of what had happened to her. If anything like that was going to happen to him... he didn't want to think about it, _couldn't_. But he'd known from the second he took the virus that he'd never be the same again, he'd change once more, but he didn't know in what ways.

He walked out of the elevator, it had finally reached the surface. That elevator had always been slow, and he hated it even more now, when his time was running out this fast. Right now, it even seemed like the elevator back in the lab was faster than this one, and _that_ wasn't a good sign. All he had to do now was to hurry through the courtyard, get inside the mansion once again, and escape from there. He _should_ have enough time to do that, though he didn't want to risk anything. He didn't want to get blown up along with the mansion, not now, not when he was alive again. Not now, when he'd leave the sinking ship that was Umbrella and go through with his plans without the company that had first made him aware of the possibility of creating bio-organic weapons.

Minutes later – _valuable_ minutes later – he was running in the forest surrounding the big mansion. Just as he was far away enough from it, the whole place exploded, and the self-destruct system had once again proven to be working just fine. Wesker only hoped that the very few STARS-members that he hadn't managed to get rid off had blown up with it, but that small gang seemed to have a lot of different ways of getting away from danger just in time.

He watched as the big flames from the explosion destroyed it all completely. He didn't need Umbrella anymore, he would be just fine without them. And besides, a new horizon stretched out before him... He picked up the small card that Julie had given him, and a new plan was formed in his mind. He knew that this would be the right choice. Joining the Agency was something he surely wouldn't regret, no matter if that was where Julie worked or not. Only the future knew what was going to happen. Either way, he'd be sure to be there to witness the fall of Umbrella.

---The End---


End file.
